M U T A N T
by Ally Inu
Summary: Twilight Town was a bustling, prominent city... But the moment the meteor fell, the town centered itself on medical research and became world renown for medical treatments. Even with the great medical advances, the town was...changing. RoxasAxel, SoraRiku


**- C H A P T E R 0 1 -**

[ _R _a **d **_i_ _**a t **_i _o __**n **_–

Pronunciation: \rā-dē-ā-shən\ -

- Definition: energy that is radiated or transmitted in the form of rays or waves or particles -

Twilight Town was a bustling, prominent city, with many inhabitants and attractions. But the moment the meteor fell, the town centered itself on medical research and became world renown for medical treatments. But, even with the great medical advances, it seemed like the town was… _changing_.

* * *

_**- SHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK -**_

Roxas never feared the dark. Even as a child, he was very rational, leaving silly things monsters and beasts simply as figments as the imagination and nothing else. But in this very moment, Roxas questioned that theory. He drew the black curtains from his window, peering into his backyard and started inspecting what could have made such a loud noise.

His eyes were quickly drawn in by a large rock, which had situated itself in the back right corner of his backyard. The backyard was the at least the size of 3 football fields, only a small fraction of it fenced in with the pool and pool house. The rock really didn't seem like much, if it wasn't for the glow it seemed to give off. Roxas blinked and rubbed his eyes, pinching himself to assure that he was awake. Since when did rocks glow like _that_?

The rock seemed to glow a sickly green and was coated in thick ooze, the green goop burning holes in the lawn and eating away at the ground like acid. His lip curled and his hands gripped the edges of the window as a disgusting smell filled his senses, probably coming from the burning ground. Roxas shut his window and closed the curtains, clumsily searching for his slippers and robe. He put them on and climbed down to the main hall, determined to figure out what that rock was.

He dashed out of the back doorway, immediately regretting his actions. He dashed back in and slammed the door, plugging his nose with one hand and waving the smell away with the other. Roxas' eyes watered, the smell burning into his nose, mouth and ears. It seemed he had beaten Sora to the idea and he held his brother back, mouthing a 'no' at him quickly.

The rock smelt just like it looked, leaving a painful sensation in his skin. Roxas itched his skin for a moment, feeling relieved from the burning sensation. Roxas had never felt anything like that, but what was it? Roxas wasn't sure, but he was sure that the science research center nearby could probably do something with it.

Sora gave him a concerned look, turning the light on with a flick of a wrist and temporarily blinding Roxas.

"Damn it, Sora!"

"Sorry, Roxas! I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt or anything. You shouldn't go out there." Sora chastised.

"Hypocrite. If I hadn't stopped you, you would have gone out there too."

"Hehehe…Yeah." Sora agreed, scratching the back of his head as a nervous habit and sat down at the kitchen table. "Now what?"

Roxas gave him a weary look and sighed. "We can phone the research center and tell them to pick it up as soon as possible. I'm pretty sure they're open 24/7 because they're connected to the hospital, so it shouldn't be too much trouble." He picked up the phone and dialed the number, agreeing to have that rock like thing removed from his property.

"Hello, this is Professor Ansem's office, how may I be of service to you?"

"Well, we've got this meteor thing, and it's letting off this awful stench…"

* * *

_This is just an idea, but after a marathon of Doctor Who I felt like creating a horror/romance. The mutations will be disgusting and the story is going to be scary, if I have a couple reviews to tell me to continue…I don't really want to write a horror/zombie-ish/romance fanfiction if no one will read it or enjoy it, because I have others to be writing. (Hits head on desk) I really want to try my hand at horror, though. I might just do it and not submit it, if no one wants it… Next chapters are longer, I PROMISE!_


End file.
